


Arrangement of a Lifetime

by SuperArrowGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, But Just For A Little Bit, Daddy Oliver, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Green Arrow - Freeform, Love, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperArrowGirl/pseuds/SuperArrowGirl
Summary: Felicity's life was boring. Until it wasn't. She would've never imagined that she had to pretend to be Oliver Queen's fiancée. Oliver Queen who was the Arrow and a Bratva Captain.But what started as an arrangement quickly became more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.  
> And here is my third fic!  
> I just had this idea last night and then I started to write.  
> Thank you to Shaquerra for always supporting me. Love you girl!  
> Please let me know if you like it and if I should continue this or not.
> 
> Just to clarify some points: Season 1 and 2 happened with some changes and without Felicity. Tommy and Moira are dead. Laurel went away just after Tommy's death. 
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> (Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my native language.)

Felicity was nervous. She’d been requested to go to Oliver Queen’s office right away. God she so hopped he wasn't going to fire her. She did her job well, better than her boss to be honest and he had no reason to but she was concerned.

The sound of the elevator broke her out from her thoughts. Straightening her back, she walked towards Mister Queen’s office. The EA wasn't there. _Should I just come in or wait._ She decided to enter.

Knock. Knock.

She opened the door.

“Mr Queen, you wanted to see me.”

But then she stopped dead on her track. He was not alone. There was a man and woman with him and a cute little girl. They were all looking at her. And suddenly, Oliver got up and headed towards her. But what surprised her the most was the words that left his mouth.

“Honey, Felicity here you are.” He said, his back to the the man and woman who looked as surprised as her by Oliver's words.

He kisses her on the cheek and murmured to her ear _please play along, I'll explain later._

Should she? He was her boss after all, and she so did not want to be fired.

“Hum hi. What is going on?” She asked nervously.

“Those people are lawyers. And they think I don't have the ability to take care of Abi.” He told Felicity. “Mister Ronald, Miss Parish this is my fiancée, Felicity Smoak.”

_Fiancée. Did he just say fiancée?_

She blinked once, twice. Oliver Queen. Oliver _fucking_ Queen just told those people that her, Felicity Smoak a nerd, an awkward one was his damn fiancée. She must be dreaming.

“Well we were not aware that you were engaged Mister Queen.”

“We wanted to keep it private for now.” his hand went around Felicity's waist.

“Why don't we make an appointment so that we, included your fiancée could talk about all of this. I'm sure Mister Ronald understands that you being settled down and having a charming fiancee will help your case.” Said the woman.

The man nodded reluctantly.

“I'll have my EA calling you.”

With that, the two lawyers left the office.

Felicity still in shock, was trying to process all that just happened few minutes ago.

She looked at Oliver, ready to yell at him but a touch on her bare leg made her glanced down. She totally forgot the little girl.

“Hi. Are you going to be my new mommy?”

And with that, she just turned around and left the office. But before the elevator closed she could heard Oliver shouting her name.

***

She had trouble breathing. She couldn't believe that had just happened. She so could not pretend to be Oliver _fucking_ Queen’s fiancée. Like nope not going to happen.

And then there was that little girl. God, she was just so cute in her green dress. Her blonde hair tied in a ponytail just like hers. _Stop it Felicity_. She should get up and go tell Oliver that she couldn't be his fake fiancée.

“Felicity.”

She inhaled deeply at the sound of his voice and looked up. Her boss was handsome and extremely hot. But what she loved the most was his eyes. His perfect blue eyes. And the scruff. And his body. She'd never interacted with him before, hell she had never been that close to Oliver Queen. The guy was famous.

“I'm so sorry about what just happened. I know I shouldn't have said that but… it's my daughter and they want to take her away from me. Can we just talk about this. Please.”

She sighed but nodded. She could at least listen to him before telling him she couldn't be his fiancée.

They started to walk back to his office. Eyes were on them. Of course, people probably wanted to know why Oliver Queen was down on this floor. He had never came here before. _Great._ Her co workers will probably think that she slept with him or something.

Stepping into the elevator, she broke the silence first.

“Where is your daughter?”

“With my EA.”

“And why is she here?” She asked.

“It's Friday today, every two weeks I have her Friday to Sunday.” He said.

She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't want to look at him just yet.

Once they arrived she steeped out the elevator and was greeted by Abi, that was how Oliver called her before.

“I'm sorry if I made you angry.”

God that girl was so sweet.

Kneeling down, she put her hands on the little girl’s shoulder and spoke.

“Oh it's okay sweetie, you did not anger me.”

“But why did you leave like this.”

“Because your daddy made me angry.” She said as she looked at Oliver with anger in her eyes. He shifted, uncomfortably.

“Not that your daddy isn't a good person.” She quickly added. “Cause he is. I mean look at him, he got money, a company, he's gorgeous and he has a very very beautiful little girl.”

She smiled as the girl’s eyes shined with happiness.

“I'm Felicity by the way.”

“I'm Abigail but you can call me Abi.” Said the girl.

“Well Abi, it's nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too Licity. Can I call you Licity?”

“Of course Abi you can call me whatever you want.”

Abigail looked at her father. “I like her daddy.” Then she went back to her drawing near the EA’s desk.

A hand on her back pushed her gently towards the office.

Now alone, Felicity took a deep breath. She was expecting Oliver to say something like _I’m so sorry Felicity_ or _we should sit and talk_ but nope. The guy told her something else. Something she did not expected. Something that for the second time that morning, caught her off guard.

“I'm the vigilante.”

And just like that she was left speechless. Something she was not used to because she talked a lot. Her mouth always saying things more often than never inappropriate things. But this. Wow. That was…

“You're Robin Hood.” She didn't know what else to say.

“I'm not Robin Hood, Felicity and please take a sit, you look like you're gonna collapse.”

She followed him and sat on the couch. And she watched him.

Oliver Queen. Billionaire playboy/CEO was the damn vigilante. His time away had probably changed him. He had disappeared for five years. Everybody had thought he was dead. But three ago he'd been found, on an island.

“Please say something, you're making me nervous.”

“I…” she cleared her throat. “I was asked to come up to the executive floor, then I found those people in your office and you call me honey and you told them I'm your fiancée and then the cute little girl who is your daughter asked me if I was going to be her new mommy and now you're telling me you are the fucking vigilante.” She was shouting now. “Please tell me that this is a dream and I'm going to wake up in bed.”

She covered her face with her hands as she tried to calm down.

“I'm sorry.”

“'I'm sorry is not good enough, Oliver.”

He quickly added “She is everything to me Felicity. I know we don't really know each other and I have no right to bring you into my world but… I need your help.”

Gosh why did he have to be so cute. And his damn puppy eyes! She looked to the little girl, talking to Oliver’s EA. She was smiling and talking. She looked back at Oliver.

“What happened to her mom?” She asked curiously.

“She died few months ago. Car accident.”

“Did you two...” She hoped he understood what she was asking him.

“No. When I get back from the island, I thought... It was hard for me to adjust to everything. I lied to everyone about the vigilante stuff, I didn't want to put them in danger. I didn't want them to saw me as a monster, so I pushed them away. And that did not sit well with my mother especially with Thea my sister. She was in a bad place and I wasn't there for her. One day she said that she wished I was dead on the island. I know she didn't really think that. I know she said it because she was angry but it hurt. When things like that happens, I usually go workout until I calm down but that night I didn't. Instead I went to a bar, I drank and I slept with a woman. Abigail's mom. I discovered I had a daughter when she died. And her parents, well they are special. They are overly strict and controlling. I don't want my daughter to live in that environment. She deserves to enjoy her life and I think I can give her that, a good life.”

Well that was a hell of a speech. She came up here with him, intended on refusing this arrangement or whatever the hell that was but now...

“Okay.”

“Just okay?” He asked not expecting this.

“Yes okay Oliver I'll pretend to be your fake fiancée until you get Abi’s custody.”

“You do realize I'm Oliver Queen right?”

“So?”

“The press!”

“Well shit! Why do you have to be famous? Ugh.” she was about to say something else when the door to the office opened. She thought it would be Abi but a male voice spoke.

“Mister Queen.”

Well it was definitely not the little girl. There at the door was a huge black man. His arms were, well very big.

He chuckled. She looked at Oliver, her face a bit red of embarrassment.

“Did I say that out loud?” He nodded.

_Great_.

Getting up she walked to the man and extended her hand for him to shake.

“Hello. I'm felicity Smoak, Oliver’s fiancée.”

“I am john Diggle his bodyguard.” He said as he shook her hand but stopped. “Wait did you say Oliver’s fiancée?”

Oliver groaned. “Dig please close the door.”

He did as told and waited.

“Felicity this is my bodyguard and my friend. He helps me with the other thing.”

She looked at him confused “the other thing? Oh so you're like his sidekick or something.” She asked looking back at dig who seemed confused and annoyed.

“I am nobody's sidekick.” Dig glanced at Oliver, a frown on his face.

“Okay…”

“This is going to be a long day.” Oliver said as he mentioned for both of them to sit.

Silence. All the three of them looked at each other without saying anything. Felicity was the first to broke the silence.

“So, this is awkward.”

“Can you please explain to me how you get a fiancée that quickly? ” Asked Diggle to Oliver.

“It just happened. The lawyers were here to talk about the custody and then felicity came in and I didn't think.”

“Oh man, of all the stupid thing you did, this is probably the stupidest.” he shook his head. “Where do you come from?” He turned towards Felicity.

“Down.” Seeing the confused look on his face she added “IT. I work in IT here at QC.”

Remembering something she turned to Oliver “Why did you ask to see me by the way?”

Oliver cleared his throat.

“Oh. Hum we decided to fire your boss.”

He simply said like that was the answer as to why she was requested in the executive floor.

“And.” He added. “We decided to give you a promotion. You are soon going to be the head of the IT department. Congratulations.”

She blinked.

“I… You… What?!” She pinched herself. Definitely _not a dream._

“Absolutely not.”

Both men looked at her.

“You are refusing the promotion Oliver is offering you?” Asked Diggle

“Yep.”

“Why?” Spoke Oliver.

“Well honey.” She said sarcastically “because we are engaged.”

“Okay…”

“People will talk Oliver. They will think I got the promotion by sleeping with you and I sure as hell won't be portrayed as a gold digger. Nope. Not gonna happen.”

Sighing Oliver got up and went to the glass wall. He stared at the city for a minute then looked at Felicity.

“We don't have to tell everyone about this, besides the decision was not only mine. The board agreed to this.”

She sighed.

“Okay. Now let's talk about how you spend your nights.”

“So you told a stranger that you were the Arrow? No offense Felicity. But what the hell is a matter with you today man?”

“I just… she's going to be my fake fiancée and she will probably ask question about where I am at night.”

“You are saying that, like we are going to live together.” Felicity asked.

“We are.”

Was he serious right now.

“No Oliver we don't have too. I don't know you, you don't know me it's going to be awkward and...”

“Felicity, they are going to watch my every moves. If we don't spend time together they will know that there's a problem.”

_God this was getting out of hand_ she thought.

“So we have to actually live together.”

“It will be best if we do…”

Diggle was watching them, an amused expression on his face.

“So is it only you two on Team Arrow?”

“No.” Said Diggle.

“We don't call ourselves that.” Replied Oliver.

“So, who's on Team Arrow then?” She spoke, ignoring what Oliver had just said about not calling themselves Team Arrow.

“My sister knows about me, her boyfriend helps us sometimes.”

She didn't say anything. She was thinking about something. Suddenly she got up and headed towards Oliver's computer.

Both men glanced at her strangely.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked.

But no answer. He looked at Diggle then back at Felicity. After five minutes of Felicity typing and both men staring at her she gasped. Her eyes went to Oliver's as she yelled.

“How the hell nobody found out you were the Arrow yet? Your set up is a joke Oliver. Everybody could hack it. Well not everybody as I'm probably better than everybody but still. And your club. The Arrow Cave is underneath your club. I don't know if it's a genius idea or a stupid one to be honest. And you should cover up your tracks. Don't you have anyone who can take care of the computers. Five minutes, Oliver it took me five minutes to found out where your base where and…”

“Felicity breathe please.” Asked Oliver cutting her off. “How did you find out where the foundry was and no we are not calling it the Arrow Cave ever.”

“Well, it was not that difficult. I would have found it in like 2 minutes but you have viruses in you computer.” Replied Felicity.

“That is not telling me how you did it!”

“I hacked into the Arrow Cave and yes I am going to call it the Arrow Cave whether you want it or not.”

He sighed as she got up and approached him. She glanced quickly outside the office. Abigail was still drawing.

Putting his head on his face he inhaled deeply before asking.

“You hacked me?!”

She nodded like it was not a big deal.

“Felicity you can do this here what if…”

“I'm a genius Oliver, trust me I covered my tracks unlike you…”

“What is that suppose to mean?”

“It means that you are going to take your fake fiancée to the Arrow Cave so that she can update your system.”

“No.” He simply said.

“Yes.”

They looked at each other, not breaking eye contact.

They stayed that way for a minute then they both glanced at Dig as he laughed.

“You guys, you should go on a date.”

Then he got up and left the office at the same time Abi entered.

“Hey look at my drawing daddy.”

Oliver's demeanor immediately changed. He looked calm and collected, the opposite of how he was, just a few seconds ago. He really cared about her. And he was happy. She could see it in his eyes. She did not know that man but she couldn't be the one to take away his happiness. She wanted to help him. And maybe knowing that she was engaged, her neighbor would stop flirting with her. He was really persistent and whenever he saw her she had to turn him down again and again. And Abigail. She was only three years old. She deserved to be raised by a parent. Her mother was dead but Oliver was not. He was here and he was willing to take care of his little girl. She had grown up without a father. He had left her and her mom. And it had been hard not having a father, not having a male presence in her life.

“Do you mind if I take a look at it.”

The little girl nodded at Felicity. Together they sat on the couch as Abi explained to her what she had draw.

***

Oliver was watching his daughter and Felicity.

He recalled all that just happened less than an hour ago. Felicity walking into his office. The woman was beautiful. But there was something else about her. He remembered seeing her five years ago on his father's office. He'd been on a mission with Maseo for Amanda Waller. He had infiltrated the building and gotten into his father's office. But then he had heard the sound of high heels clacking on the floor. Quickly and without making any sound he'd hidden but had still a clear view of the desk.

“ _You're cute. Too bad you're you know dead.”_

She was adorable. That had been his first thought after seeing her and hearing her voice. And he had smiled. And that had surprised him.

And now here she was. Felicity Smoak. His fake fiancée. He didn't know why he'd said how he'd felt when he'd came back from the island. He just felt like he could trust her. Trust her with his secret. Trust her with her daughter. Trust her with his his heart, maybe.

“Oliver.” Her voice brought him back and he went to them, sitting beside Felicity.

“Daddy, when are we leaving?” Asked Abi.

“Well, we can leave now if you want.” Spoke Oliver.

It was nearly 11 am.

“And can Felicity come with us? Please!”

“I'm sorry Abi but I can't. I have work to do and I should definitely go back to my cubicle.”

“Felicity, why don't you take the day off and we can spend the weekend together with Abigail.”

He asked without thinking. He did not know why but he really wanted to spend the weekend with Felicity.

“You wanna spend the weekend with me?!” She smiled. But soon a frown replaced the smile.

“Of course, it's for… the arrangement.”

He'd totally forgotten the fake dating thing. But for him, he didn't want this weekend to be just about the arrangement. He wanted to get to know her.

“No Felicity, it's not…” he inhaled deeply.

“I want to spend the weekend with you not just because of the arrangement.”

And he waited for her to speak. To say something. Anything.

“You… really?! I mean not that it's not nice but why me?”

“Well, you're my fiancée so…”

The corner of his lips curled up.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him. His eyes went to her mouth.

“So is that a yes Licity?”

“You know what? I really, really want to spend the weekend with you and your daddy, so it's definitely a yes.”

The little girl's fists pumped up. Oliver amused got up and sent a quick text to Diggle asking him to meet in the garage.

“I have to go take my stuff though. We can meet somewhere.”

“Why don't you ride with us, Diggle is waiting for us…”

“What about my car?”

Oliver was thinking. He should tell Felicity to meet them to his place but…

“We can take care of your car later Felicity. Come on, let's head to IT to get your stuff.”

She hesitated for a second but then nodded.

They got out of the office. Oliver told his EA to leave early today. She nodded with a ‘thank you Mister Queen.’

The little girl then reached for Felicity’s hand and together they waited for the elevator to come up.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up!
> 
> I wanted to thank you guys, for reading my fics, commenting and leaving kudos. It means a lot to me!
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my native language.

Oliver's place was huge. She thought that he would be living in a penthouse but when they reached his home she was surprised.

From the outside the house looked grandiose, warm and cozy. It was fully surrounded by a garden path. He guided both his daughter and Felicity inside. And once again she was surprised. She didn't know what to expect of his home but it was definitely not that. She watched as Abi took off her coat and her shoes, replacing them by cute pink slippers. Oliver did the same with his coat and helped Felicity with hers. The made their way towards the living room Felicity looked around her. It was bright and very welcoming. And there was a fireplace. She could see herself after a long day at work, sitting in front of the fireplace and cuddling with... _Don't go there Felicity._ She sighed and looked at Oliver who was observing her.

“Come on Licity, I want to show you my room.” Said the toddler, breaking the stare between Felicity and her fiancé.

The little girl took her hand and followed her. Oliver stayed behind though. Once upstairs, Abi released Felicity's hand and opened a door. She was very excited to show her the room.

“Daddy and I did all of this.”

The walls were white, with followers on it. A beautiful pink and girly bed was facing the door, positioned against the main wall. Toys were tucked away in a box. There was a sitting area, and a desk where Felicity could see drawings.

“You have a very beautiful room.”

“Daddy said it's a princess room because I am his princess.”

Well that was just adorable. She could picture Oliver and his little girl, painting and laughing. And that made her smile.

That was something she never thought about. Kids. She always told herself that she had time, that she was young. But now, now she thought about it. And she wanted it. And what scared her the most was that she wanted it with Oliver and nobody else. She wanted Oliver and she wanted his daughter.

“Hey, what do you think of Abi's room.” She hadn't heard Oliver, being deep in thoughts. She looked into his eyes. The man in front of him, had been through so much. Five years away. Felicity couldn't imagine how he survived those years but he did. She felt the urge to hug him. And that exactly what she did as she murmured into his ear.

“I love it. You both did a great job.” He hugged her tightly like he didn't want to let her go. Like she was something precious. And she loved it.

He took her face into his hand and stared at her intensely. His fingers caressing her cheeks.

“I am hungry Daddy.”

He glanced at his daughter then at the woman in his arm.

“How about we go to Big Belly Burger.”

'Yes.” both Abi and Felicity yelled in excitement. Oliver chuckled as the girls giggled.

'We can stop by your place after lunch to get some of your stuff for the weekend if you want.” His voice was soft.

She was so screwed. She was falling for the man. Deep and fast but now was not the time to think about her growing feelings. She cleared her throat and answered.

“Yeah, good idea.”

***

Abi and Felicity were sitting next to each other waiting for Oliver to come back with their order.

“So, Abi, what is your favorite color?”

“Pink. What's yours?”

“Red. And I bet your Daddy's favorite color is green.” He was the Arrow so it would make sense.

“Yes it is green just like his costume.”

That brought felicity's attention to the little girl. She blinked at her. “What do you mean just like his costume?” she glanced around her making sure no one was listening to their conversation, but thankfully, no one was near them.

“Well, I can't tell you because it's a secret.” Abi murmured.

Well now she was sure that somehow, Abi knew about her father being the Arrow. But How? Why would Oliver tell a child about him dressing up at night and putting the fear of God into people.

“Here is your order my little princess.”

“Thank you daddy.”

“And here is yours.” she smiled at him.

He sat, in front of her and Abi and she cleared her throat which made him glance at her.

“So, apparently your favorite color is green just like your custom.”

“She knows.” _What? Was he serious right now?_ He said that like it was not a big deal.

“Oliver, your daughter is three years old and you told her you dress up at night.”

“She is very smart and she won't tell anyone.”

“Yeah, right.” she sighed.

The little girl wasn't paying attention to them, only focusing on the burger in front of her.

“The days I have her, I don't go out.”

“Yeah I figured but still.”

“Can we talk about this at home?”

She didn't flinched at the word _home_ on the contrary. She liked it. The way he said the word, it was like she belonged with them.

They ate their burgers while talking about Abi's school, how they usually spent their time together and more.

***

They reached her apartment very quickly. It was situated two blocks away form Big Belly Burger. As soon as Oliver parked the car, someone, a man was leaving his house and was looking straight at Oliver. Then his eyes moved to Felicity.

'Felicity, hey. Aren't you suppose to be at work?”

Oliver tensed immediately. He did not like how the man was gazing at Felicity. He had a predatory look. He looked at her like she was his prey. And he immediately knew that whoever that guy was, he was bad news. Felicity, a forced smile on her face spoke. “Hey Alex. Hmm no I got out of work early today. I'm gonna spend the weekend with Oliver.”

As the sound of his name, Oliver approached the man and extended his hand for him to shake. His yes were hard, he wanted to scare him. He wanted to make sure that the man, Alex, understood that Felicity was off limits.

“Oliver Queen. Felicity's fiance.” He felt the need to tell him felicity was his even if she wasn't. Not yet anyway. He used what Thea had called, his arrow voice. He wanted to intimated the man. But apparently, judging by the man posture, it wasn't working.

“Felicity is not engaged. She can't be.” the man posture changed.

“She is. With me.”

Both men were glaring at each other until felicity put her hand on Oliver's back.

“Hey why don't we go inside now. I think Abi wants to use the bathroom.”

He gladly stepped back from the man who was observing them as they all made their way to Felicity's home with Oliver's hand on her waist.

“What was that about?” she said as soon as the door was closed. “Abi, honey the bathroom is just over there. Are you going to be okay on your own?” asked felicity. The little girl nodded and went to the bathroom.

She looked back at Oliver. “So... what was that about Oliver?” she asked again.

“Who was that man?”

She sighed.

“My neighbor. He's harmless, mostly. He's just... He asked me out, many times and I've always turned him down but … I don't know the guy is persistent. Maybe now that he thinks we are engaged he'll back off.” Oliver didn't think so but didn't say anything.

“I don't like him.”

She puffed. “You don't even know him Oliver.”

He had a bad feeling about that guy. The way he watched her, the way he stiffened when he learned that Felicity was engaged. He was definitely going to look into the man. But right now, he decided to change the subject.

“You're home is...”

“Tiny?”

“Very you.”

She laughed. “I'll just go pack some stuff.”

Abi emerged from the bathroom as felicity went to her room.

“I like it here daddy.” she said as she sat on the couch.

“Yes. It's cute.”

He went to sit next to her daughter.

“Daddy.”

“Yes princess.”

“Are you going to marry felicity?”

He blinked. He knew she missed her mother deeply and she needed a woman presence in her life. That woman, he wanted it to be Felicity. He had met her this morning but he felt happy with her and he was sure Abi did too.

“We are not going to marry each other just yet baby.”

She pouted. She was adorable. A smile played on his lips. His daughter was everything to him. Since he had met her, he vowed to always be there for her, no matter what. He wanted to be a good dad. He wanted his daughter to be happy with him.

Felicity emerged from the room with a duffel bag in hand. He got up and took the bag. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

As they went to the car, Oliver could feel eyes on them. He knew who it was. Alex. He needed to gather information about this guy, as soon as possible.

***

Oliver was incredibly quiet as he drove. She wondered why. He was deep in thought. Something was bothering him, she could tell and she wanted to know. She wanted to help him.

As soon as they reached Oliver's home, they both put Abigail to bed for a nap.

Once in the living room, she stood awkwardly. Oliver approached her, put his hand on her check.

“Relax Felicity.” she laughed, nervously.

“You should relax too.” his brow furrowed in confusion. “You were quiet the drive home and I don't know I can see that something's bothering you. And yeah I'm nervous and I don't know why. I mean it's not like I'm pretending to be Oliver Queen's fiancee who also happens to be my very handsome boss. And the Arrow.”

“And a Bratva captain.”

She blinked and opener her mouth only to close it.

“Bratva Captain? I understand the captain part but what the hell is a Bratva?”

“The Bratva is the Russian mob.”

_The Russian mob. Her fiance - fake fiance - was a freaking captain in the freaking Russian mob._

“Well Oliver, you're full of surprises.”

He guided her to the couch and they sat.

“The Russian mob.” he nodded

“How?”

“The 5 years I was away, I didn't spend them only on the Island.”

Silence.

If the man wasn't on the Island for 5 years, why didn't he come back to Starling City, to his family. She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't. That was a lot to process at the moment and she felt like he was willing to answer every questions she had, but she wasn't ready for it just yet.

“Please don't say anything else for now.” It wasn't the time for this talk. Besides, they barely knew each other.

“Felicity...”

“It's not because I don't want to know, but because it's too much. I just... I'm sorry... I... ”

Putting a hand on her shoulder he said. “Hey, Felicity it's okay. We can talk about that later. Whenever you want.”

“Okay.” she relaxed but she still had questions regarding his daughter.

“Why did you tell Abigail about you being the Arrow?”

His hand left her shoulder and she was a bit disappointed.

“One night, I asked my sister to watch her while I was out on patrol. Roy hadn't been there and Diggle had been away with his wife and kid so I was on my own. I'd been hurt so I went back to my house thinking that Abi would be sleeping but she wasn't. Apparently that night , Thea and my daughter had decided to watch Disney movies or whatever. She saw me with my suit. Surprisingly, she took it very well. Afterwards, I had a talk with her about how important it was to keep it a secret. Abi is smart and she understood. She's never told anyone.” He sounded proud. And he should be. She did not know Abi very well but she could tell, she was very clever.

“Okay. That's good. The last thing we need is for the lawyers to learn that your secret identity.”

“I don't like this Alex guy.”

She had noticed. As soon as he had seen the man, he had stilled. He had looked at him like he was a threat which was ridiculous. Alex was only her neighbor, he did not have any dark secret she was sure of it.

“Something's off about him. I will look into him just to make sure that he's harmless like you believe him to be.”

She did believe the guy was not going to hurt her. She'd known him for a year and half. If something had been wrong with him, she would've noticed by now.

“Why are you telling me that?”

He titled his head, like the answer was obvious. Well it wasn't. Not for her anyway.

“Because, I want to be honest with you. And like I said something's wrong with him. I just want to make sure you're safe.”

That was incredibly sweet of him. She was used to take care of herself. With no dad and a mom who was constantly out, she quickly learned to not depend on others. Usually, she didn't like when men were overprotective. But with Oliver, it was different. She didn't mind it, on the contrary. But still, she really believed that Alex wasn't capable of hurting anyone.

“I've been near him for awhile Oliver, and he had never tried anything expect asking me out every chance he got.” Seeing the look on his face, she added. “Fine, do whatever you want but I'll be here telling you 'I told you so' when you'll find out that Alex is not dangerous.”

He chuckled. “I'll hold you to that.” He cleared his throat, becoming serious. “We should go on a date.” She wished he would that under different circumstances. Circumstances that did not involved a fake engagement. “Yeah, I know. We have to play the happy engaged couple so that the paparazzi see us together at some point. We don't want the lawyers to think we lied to them, even if we are lying to them and...”

Then he kissed her. It wasn't the first time someone had kissed her to shut her up, but with Oliver it was different. Everything was different with him. For awhile now, she felt like something was missing in her life. She didn't have many friends. She wasn't close with her mom and she had no boyfriend. Being here with Oliver and his daughter felt right. She was so engrossed in the moment that she immediately missed his mouth when he slightly took a step back.

“I meant that we should go on a real date.”

“I would like that very much.” she answered happily.

They stayed in each other arms, talking and laughing until they fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter : SuperArrowGirl


End file.
